Crazy Stone
Crazy Stone is a daily quest available at and above Level 30 from Hou Jenhsi in West Archosaur. It gives roughly 20% of a level's worth of XP at level 30, diminishing somewhat to closer to 13% in the late 50s. At level 61, the contact NPC changes to the nearby Tu Jo (25 feet east, closer to the high tower wall), and it remains Tujo until level 91, when Tu Heng, just north of Tu Jo, offers the quest. Merchants sell the needed gems. There are five types of gems required: basically, all the gems on the lower row at the Merchant, the ones that add or defend against Elemental damage. The quality of stones increases with level; at first only the gems sold by Merchants ("Shabby" quality) are sufficient. Jewelcraftsman offer the interface to craft the lowest level gems into higher ones, and sell level five (Average) gems. At level 41, Rough gems are required, necessitating the purchase of three Shabby gems for each Rough. At level 61, Blemished gems become necessary; nine Shabby gems must be bought. At level 81, Common. It stays Common at 91, and only changes at level 100, when a NPC in a new location must be sought out : Catshops offer the gems, staying near the NPCs most of the time. It costs 14,310 coins to craft a Common gem, 71,550 for five of them, and the prices at the catshops should remain fairly near this value. With Jolly Old Jones money coming in from alternate characters, 91-`100 characters should be gaining large amounts of XP for somewhere between 70 and 80 thousand coin per day Hou Jhensi sends the player to give one of each Element gem to a randomized NPC somewhere in Archosaur, whereupon a 10:00 minute timer starts. When the timer reaches 0:00, and the player speaks with Hou Jhensi, the xp is awarded. Seven free inventory slots are needed for the process. The converted gems are coded to search for a free inventory slot and THEN for a stack, so five slots are required for the gems, one for the converted gems, and another, somewhat unintuitively and, computationally speaking, unnecessarily, for second and subsequent converted gems to "land" before they are stacked onto the first one. This is not even efficient, so the conclusion must be that it is another strain that PW coders wanted to place upon the inventory. They do, after all, sell inventory space for real life money. The best value for this quest is the levels 91-100, when the gem requirement remains Common gems, but the XP is considerably more. Crazy Stone cannot be canceled (Trash button is greyed out) Where the distance to the NPC used to increase with the level of the quest, in late 2015 the NPC appears to be chosen from nearby crafting-type NPCs, regardless of level. As can be seen by the numbers on the table below, hurriedly transcribed from http://janelh.wikidot.com/crazy-stone#toc0 (fair use claimed because of the high death rate of data on websites), there is no rational progression to the XP increase, e.g. level 47 gain is +1300, after gains of +1500 or over from level 41 to 46. Characters of a given level are always sent to the same NPC; NPC and location are shown below along with the EXP and Spirit given at that level. Not only that, but it is the same NPC for each "ones" integer, so a level 31, 71, 81, etc, are all given the same NPCthe because the level number ends in "1", as are a 34, 74, 84, etc, because their numbers end in "4". The same is true for each other integer. #Integer X1 : Merchant Fei at North Archosaur 546 684 #Integer X2 : Craftsman Li North: 560 684 #Integer X3 : Blacksmith Tang N: 548 687 #Integer X4 : Apothecary Lin N: 559 687 #Integer X5 : Tailor Fang Pei West: 522 648 #Integer X6 : Merchant Fu Jin Yan South: 551 622 #Integer X7 : Craftsman Kuo Er S: 556 622 #Integer X8 : Apothecary Liu S: 546 624 indoors #Integer X9 : Tailor Teng S: 549 629 #Integer X0 : Tailor Chen N: 546 686 Morai * Cultivation Aware of Vacuity (79) : Stone Collector is in Morai, near each Order's leader Category:Quests Category:Daily Quests Category:Gems and Stones